ATM?
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Danny runs into an old girlfriend at Babies 'R US...and of course, Lindsay comes to save the day! Please R


1_**Hey y'all! This is my first attempt at writing Danny and Lindsay as the main focus. I hope I do the amazing couple justice and please all you diehard Dantana fans! Let me know what you think in the form of REVIEW, PM or email. Thanks! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI: NY, Danny Messer, Lindsay Messer(*squee*) or Baby Messer. I also don't own the song, She's Country by Jason Aldean. Nor do I own Babies 'R Us. I also don't own Prada; can't afford it. I do however, own an autographed picture of AJ Buckley! **_

_**- iheartcsinewyork**_

"Danny? Danny Messer? Is that you?" a high pitched voice questioned from behind the Italian Crime Scene Investigator.

Danny turned around and came face to face with his past, a past he had tried hard to forget. Clearing his throat nervously, he finally spoke, "Uh...hey Chasity. How ya been?"

The blonde's eyes lit up at the simple question and she began rambling at an inhuman speed.

"Oh, I've been just perfect. I'm studying at NYU to be a fashion designer and daddy's promised me if I graduate he'll buy me everything I need and want to start my own boutique, and I've decided that I want to open boutiques in New York, Milan, Paris and Los Angeles."

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this chick didn't have the slightest idea what work war or have any inkling of what the real world was like. She had lived under 'daddy's wing' all her life. Hell, she was probably sleeping with half of the NYU campus and even some of her professors to be passing college.

Danny gave another tight smile, "That's cool."

Chasity nodded enthusiastically and smiled, showing off her perfect white teeth, "It sure is. I'm supposed to graduate this May. You should come to the ceremony, it's May 12th."

Danny shook his head, _what the hell was she thinking?_

"Umm...I don't think that's going to happen."

Chasity pouted, something that made her seem childish and immature, "Why not?"

"Because, that's the day that..." Danny was interrupted as his phone began blaring _She's Country_, his ring tone for Lindsay. Flipping his phone open, he noticed a new text;

_Where are you???_

_-Country Cutie_

Danny texted a quick reply:

_I'm by the cribs, please come save me_.

Danny snapped his phone shut and his attention was once again grabbed by the perky woman next to him. Chasity smiled, "I'm so glad that we ran into each other. We should go get some coffee, talk about old times, reminisce about the past and all that other stuff that people do."

Danny just about choked on the piece of gum that he was chewing, "That's probably not such a good idea."

Chasity pouted again, "Well, why not? It's not like you're busy or anything."

_Who the hell was she to judge whether he was busy or not?_

"Actually I've got things to get. I came here for a reason."

Looking around her, confusion dawned on Chasity's face, "Why the hell are you in a Babies 'R Us anyways. The Danny Messer I knew wouldn't have been caught dead in here. Why are you here?"

Danny smiled, finally, he was going to get a word in. Just as he was about to speak another voice came in, a voice that he recognized intimately and one that he loved.

"He's here with me."

Chasity whipped around to face a very pregnant Lindsay Messer.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Lindsay Messer. Who the hell are you?" Lindsay snapped back with equal attitude.

"Chasity Steele. Are you like Danny's cousin or something?"

Lindsay gave a smile, "Or something."

Chasity rolled her eyes, "Good answer."

Danny cleared his throat, "Ladies. Relax. Montana, chill...its not good for the baby to get worked up. Chasity, this is my wife and the mother of my child. Lindsay Messer."

Chasity stood there, dumbfounded.

"Wife?"

Danny smiled proudly and held up his left hand, displaying his glistening wedding band.

"Yes, wife."

Chasity scoffed, "So you knocked her up and felt like you had to marry her. Sucks to be you, Messer. You don't know what you're missing."

Danny's eyes darkened with rage and this time it was Lindsay holding him back, "How dare you talk about my wife like that. And fuck off, because I sure as hell know that I'm not missing anything with you. Been there, done that and sure as hell glad I don't have to go back."

Chasity's face contorted in anger, and before she could get another word in, Lindsay gave Danny's bicep a quick squeeze and stood toe to toe with the blonde.

Her voice low and deadly, Lindsay spoke, "I believe Danny said what he had to say, now walk the fuck away before you piss the hormonal pregnant woman off."

Chasity threw her expensive Prada purse over her shoulder and stalked away with a final glare aimed at the happy couple.

Danny enveloped Lindsay in a tight hug, or as tight as her 8 month belly would allow.

"Sorry about her."

Lindsay shook her head, "It's okay, you don't have to explain your past conquests to me, Danny."

Danny stopped walking and pulled Lindsay close again, "As long as you know that you're the only girl for me now."

Lindsay nodded and looked down at her rounded stomach before looking up into Danny's cobalt irises, "I know. Not for long, but for now I am."

Danny smiled, "You'll both be my girls."

Lindsay gave a smile in return, "I know. She is going to be a daddy's little girl."

"Absolutely."

"Have you thought of any names that you like?"

"Well, Chasity is sure as hell off the list."

Lindsay gave a laugh, "Was it seriously ever on it? And Danny my child will not be named some absurd, random name. I want something that's pretty, but not too popular."

"How about Amanda?"

Lindsay smiled, "I like it. Amanda Messer. It fits nicely."

Danny grinned, "Now we've only got a middle name to figure out."

"How about Taylor? After Mac. You know we probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him."

"Lindsay, our child will have the initals ATM. Do you really want to subject her to that?"

"Ok, Taylor's out. I still want something that honors Mac in some way, though."

"How about MacKanna. It's sounds exactly like McKanna, but it has Mac in it."

"Danny, its perfect. Amanda MacKanna Messer."

"Now that we have figured our child's name out in the middle of a baby store, let's go home."

"Good idea, my feet are killing me."

"Besides, do you have any idea how sexy it was to hear those curse words coming from that sweet, little innocent mouth of yours?"

"No, why don't you take me home and show me." and Lindsay began walking away, or more waddling away, leaving Danny behind, caught up in his thoughts.

_That woman is going to be the death of me one day_, _but I wouldn't have it any other way_.

_**I hope y'all liked and please review! Check out my other DL 'one-shot' First Date. Thanks! **_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Danny, Flack, Mac, Hawkes and Adam!!!***_


End file.
